


Sex in the Kitchen

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home from the store intent on making dinner for him and Harry. But once a certain song hits the radio Harry has a different idea of what they should do in the kitchen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna hear the song that they are listening to it's called sex in the kitchen by R. Kelly. not sure how to give you the link on here :) Have a beautiful sunday everybody!! :)

“Harr-eee!” Louis voice drifted through the quiet flat as he toed off his shoes. He held bags of groceries in each hand. He finally understood the saying don’t go to the store on an empty stomach. He stumbled past the living room where the TV was playing a re-run of Friends. Still on the channel that Louis had left it on two hours ago when he realized that he was hungry and there was nothing decent enough to eat in the house. “Hazzz!” he called again. Nothing.

He ventured into the kitchen and placed the bags that had started to cut the circulation off in his wrist. There was a coffee mug sitting on the counter and Louis was almost positive that he hadn’t left his cup there this morning. Louis looked around the empty room before scratching his head and unpacking the groceries. He grabbed one of the bags of crisps and began to munch on them as he made his was up to his and Harry’s room. He could hear the shower over the sound of his own chewing. 

“Babe?” he yelled over the rushing water. He could just make out the shape of Harry’s body as he stood behind the murky and fogged up door.

“Well, it sure isn’t Niall,” Harry’s voice said with a hint of a chuckle in it. 

Louis smirked as he walked over and pulled the door back. 

Harry stood there dripping wet with shampoo lathered in his hair, wiping his eyes and smelling like lavender. 

“Hey, only I get to be the sassy one in this relationship.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at the older boy.

“What do you want? You’re letting out all the hot air!” Harry wined as goose bumps crawled up his flexed arm.

“I’m hungry, make me something to eat!”

“I’m in the shower make yourself something to eat you twat!”

Louis opened his mouth in mock horror. “Hurtful,” he whined.

“Five minutes that’s all I ask,” Harry said closing his eyes and rinsing the soap out of his curly locks.

“Deal.” And with that Louis turned on his heal and headed out of the bathroom.

“You could shut the door fucker!” Harry called. 

Louis ignored him and hopped down the stairs and over to the fridge where he began to pull out the ingredients to a recipe he found on Pinterest. He had the chicken and Parma ham laid out on a cutting board along with the mozzarella cheese and potatoes, along with a knife and a skillet that he kept off the stove. In fact he stayed as far from the stove as he could. He wasn’t too keen on having a repeat of the time he tried to make a grilled cheese and ended up catching his mum’s rag on fire, he left that to the professionals or in this case Harry. 

Harry’s footsteps brought him out of his memory and he had to hold back the giggle that came to his lips as Harry’s damp hair tickled his neck as the taller boy whispered in his ear. 

“You know I love a man that can cook.”

Louis smiled and turned his head so that his lips grazed the side of Harry’s jaw. “Well, why don’t you get over here and help me and we see what kind of a mess we can make.” 

Harry moved around him and over to the iPad sitting on the dock he messed around until the room was filled with the sounds of old school R&B. 

The kind that made Louis want to sway his hips and grind up against someone. His body started to move to the slow beat as he started to cut up the potatoes. The song began to change and the soft thrum stirred something in Louis. He was so lost in the music that he didn’t even notice the feel of Harry’s hands on the soft skin of his hips. He pressed against Harry’s back, and Harry pushed Louis stomach into the counter as he laid feather light kisses to the back of Louis’ neck. He gripped the counter with both hands as Harry’s voice filled his ears.

_‘Sex in the kitchen over by the stove, Put you on the counter by the buttered rolls, Hands on the table, on your tippy toes We'll be making love like the restaurant was closed’_

Louis pressed harder into Harry’s chest and began to sway his hips in time to the beat, brushing up against Harry’s hips as the music filled the room like a soundtrack to a sex tape. 

Harry’s hands tailed over Louis hips as he lifted the t-shirt up over Louis’ head.

He spun around in Harry’s arms and attached their lips and kissed Harry slowly.

Harry clinched one of his hands around Louis waist while the other hand shoved things off the counter. 

Utensils fell to the floor with a clang and Louis had to bite back a giggle as Harry lifted him up onto the counter squeezing his bum as he did. Louis legs wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist and his hands pulled hungrily at the hem of his shirt. 

Harry lifted his arms to give Louis what he wanted. The shirt hit the floor and Louis lips were attached once again to Harry’s skin. His teeth grazed his collar bone and he sucked until the skin was dark purple with a love bit. 

Harry’s fingers dung into Louis hips and a soft growl crawled up Louis throat. He bit the side of Louis’ neck before moved to Louis ear and began to sing again.

_‘Tickling and teasing, Doing that little dance Boy, you gon’ make me lay you down and give it to you one mo 'gain’_

Louis stomach twisted and the need to feel Harry was so over powering that he couldn’t breathe. Harry’s lips on his neck wasn’t exactly doing anything to help either. He could feel Harry’s fingers teasing at the elastic of his joggers. He could feel Harry smirk as he realized Louis wasn’t wearing any boxers. It wasn’t like Louis had planned for this to turn in the direction it had, you weren’t going to find him complaining though today either. 

Harry’s fingers slipped in the fabric tugging it down revealing the flushed skin. He trailed kisses down Louis’ stomach as the muscles clinched and Louis breaths came in soft, hot pants.

Louis reached up and grabbed ahold of the cabinets above his head as Harry’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. He gasped and his toes curled as Harry swallowed all of him. He could taste the blood from his lip as he bit down. The moans escaping his mouth were low and animalistic. His fingers found Harry’s curls and tangled in them, he slightly pressed down on Harry’s head causing his dick to touch the back of Harry’s throat.

Harry laughed and the vibration of it caused a whole new round of moans to escape Louis’ mouth. 

Louis tiled his head back and squeezed his eyes closed as the muscles in his stomach began to tighten and twist in a familiar way. He gasped and pulled up on Harry’s hair. The younger boy made a noise in protest.

“Don’t wanna cum just yet. Want you to fuck me first,” Louis gasped.

Harry pulled off of Louis with a pop and looked into the older boy’s eyes.

“Seriously?” Harry asked eyes wide, pupils dilated with excitement.

Louis nodded and pulled Harry in for a kiss. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around his waist and his legs went back to being wrapped around the younger boy. Harry lifted him up off the counter and set him down. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and stuck two of his fingers into his own mouth. He swirled his tongue around them as he watched Harry, bottom lip white with the sheer force of his teeth pressing down on the skin. When he was satisfied with the slickness of Harry’s fingers he pulled off and turned around and placed his hands firmly on the counter top. He waited for the feel of Harry’s fingers. 

Harry slowly pressed into him and Louis clenched around him as the pain filled his body. The sting didn’t last long as Harry began to pump his fingers. Twisting and curling them every once in a while. Little bright spots filled Louis’ vision as Harry grazed across his prostate. 

“Okay, fuck I’m good. Let me feel you babe, I need it,” Louis panted.

He could feel Harry behind him rustling around, he clenched one hand around the counter and the other in Harry’s curls as Harry pushed into Louis. A sound he never heard before escaped his own lips and Harry’s teeth sunk into the fleshy part of his shoulder. Harry’s hips snapped back and forth and Louis laid across the counter grasping at anything to keep himself up. His legs shook from the amount of ecstasy surging through his body. Harry’s hands slid on his sweaty skin and tingles slid up his spine at the touch. 

The familiar feeling filled his abdomen and before he even had time to warn Harry, he was already coming. His legs went week and Harry managed to get them both on the cold ground. Louis was useless in helping, the only thing he could feel was Harry and the way he was making him feel. 

Harry let out a cry as he filled Louis up, he fell on top of Louis and placed sloppy kisses to the planes of Louis sweaty back. Louis giggled as they both laid there on the floor of their kitchen.

“Now I’m even hungrier than before,” he said.

Harry laughed and pushed off of him. 

Louis heard the faucet before he felt a warm cloth on his bum, Harry’s lips trailed after it.

“Turn over love,” Harry whispered.

Louis obeyed and Harry cleaned up the mess they had caused. Louis sat up and kissed Harry on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you. Now let’s get this food cooked shall we?”

Louis nodded and pulled on his clothes along with Harry.

They cooked dinner and flirted as they worked. Every once in a while Louis would glance at Harry and the glint in his eyes would make Louis heart flutter as they both remembered what had happened. 

“I’ll never look at that counter the same,” Harry said as they cleaned up from dinner.

“Aw, babe you can fuck me in the kitchen anytime you want.” 

The words had no sooner left his mouth and Harry was pulling him to the ground, lips attached to Louis’ neck.

“So, are you up for round two?”


End file.
